


牢笼

by Pullopen



Category: Swan Lake (Bourne)
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pullopen/pseuds/Pullopen
Summary: 王子在街上遇到了穿着一身黑衣的陌生人。那双眼睛让他想到了他的天鹅。一个原剧向的补充。原型是Will x Liam，不过大家随意代入。站街预警，羞辱预警，强奸预警，OOC，斜线前后无意义。感谢日日夜夜和我聊车的基友，没有你就没有这篇文。
Relationships: Prince/Stranger (Swan Lake - Bourne), Prince/Swan (Swan Lake - Bourne)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	牢笼

王子第一次遇到那个人的时候是个深秋。寒风吹过，扫落树上零星的枯叶扑向他黑色的衣角。他靠在树上抽烟，眼神空洞地望着来往的行人。

这里是红灯区，这座城市的阴沟，而这个国家最尊贵的王子在这里已经流连数月。酒精麻痹着他的神经，药物给他带来幻觉，他夜夜在欲望之海起落沉浮，与不同的人交欢，有时好几个人一起。王子以为自己的心早就是死寂一片。可那一刻，某些东西哗啦碎裂，刚刚喝下的酒乘着热气涌上来，心跳声在耳边轰隆作响，仿佛有锤子正在从里面向外敲，咚，咚，咚。

感觉有人目光在他身上停留，陌生人转过头来回以放荡的笑容。不，这不是他的天鹅。他的天鹅有着一双最纯净真挚的眼睛，而不是这双，同样的浅褐色，却被肉欲和诱惑染得一片污浊。只不过是这条街上再寻常不过的一个男妓罢了。可不是他的天鹅又会是谁？王子身体僵直。陌生人终于不耐烦地收起了笑容，开始转向新的目标。不。他的天鹅不会这样舔嘴唇。他的天鹅不会这样咧开嘴笑。他的天鹅不会这样扭动双臀。他的天鹅，是高贵的，温暖的，世界上最干净最美丽的生物，而眼前这个——“婊子！”王子听到有路人这么冲他竖起中指。陌生人挑衅地冲对方扭得更欢。

说到底他的天鹅还是走了。那湖边的每一个春夜，银色月光和漫天星辰，潮热的迷雾和舒畅的长风，天鹅那双沉静的眼睛回应着他的倾诉，他们做爱，温存的抚摸和无尽的爱欲，他大声地呻吟要让星空和上帝见证，他光着身子被他的天鹅用翅膀圈在怀里入眠。可是有一天他的天鹅突然不见了，他赤身在湖边等了一夜。又是一夜。夜复一夜。他踉踉跄跄到处寻找，呼唤着他的天鹅仿佛孤魂野鬼。但是他的天鹅没有来。他几乎要发疯，甚至发动自己的侍卫去寻找，在他们面面相觑的神色里读到了恐惧但他不在乎，然而他的天鹅还是没有出现。

他的天鹅大概是已经死了。王子的大脑轰鸣起来，街边的霓虹灯刺入他的眼睛，他狠狠按住自己的头。

“走开！”有人打了陌生人一拳，陌生人毫不留情地回踢了一脚，对方痛苦地弯下腰去，陌生人用拇指抹掉嘴角的血朝对方啐了一口。鬼使神差地，王子像幽灵一样走到他身后。

“我买你了。”王子的声音沙哑而干涩。陌生人被吓了一跳，转过身来。

“但是你要按照我的要求来。”

陌生人盯着王子手里厚厚一沓纸币，舔着嘴唇笑了。

他带着陌生人进入一家酒店。陌生人昂着头冷漠地看，在富丽堂皇的环境下竟然没有生出一丝局促。他关上灯拉开窗帘让街边的灯光照进来，脱下陌生人的黑衣给他披上白色的睡衣，用手指在他额头画上一道黑线，捂住他的嘴不许他出声。陌生人动作熟稔地抚摸着他的全身，王子闭上眼睛想着他和天鹅的第一次，那时他们都那么紧张而热切，他抚摸着天鹅的背安抚着他引导他进入自己，彼此的身体因为快乐而颤颤发抖，他注视着天鹅明亮的眼睛落下幸福的泪水。而这双眼睛——王子睁开眼，陌生人正在舔吻他阴茎的顶端，抬眼与他四目相对。一模一样的却截然不同的锐利眼神和尖锐的快感一同袭来，让王子打了个寒颤。

怎么会相似得让他心碎，却又截然不同得让他胆寒？

身体毕竟还是产生了反应，王子的呼吸急促起来。陌生人俯身上来想要吻他的嘴唇，王子躲开了。陌生人眼睛里闪过一丝受伤，王子呼吸一滞。

那一瞬间他看到了他的天鹅。

陌生人似乎抓住了王子的反应，他闭上眼睛。再睁开时，王子的心像飓风席卷一般狂跳起来。柔情和哀伤从那样一双眼睛里映照出来，怎么能这样，怎么可以这样。窗外一阵风吹开了窗帘，床单变成了柔软的草地，街灯变成月光，空气中传来湖畔潮湿的气息，陌生人的身上爬上了白色的羽毛。整个世界开始摇动晃荡，王子头晕目眩，紧紧抓住眼前的身躯，时间失去了概念，王子感觉到对方在自己体内顶弄，他好像听到自己因为强烈的快感尖叫出声。

高潮过后王子沉沉睡去，久违地一夜无梦。

王子醒来的时候陌生人正坐在床边。白色睡衣还穿在他身上，额头的黑印因为昨晚的交欢而变得模糊不清。陌生人正用他那双浅褐色眼睛看着他。夜晚的魔咒破除了，王子觉得恶心。他冲进卫生间呕吐，镜子里映出陌生人跟过来的倒影。

“拿了钱快滚。”王子从牙缝里挤出这句话。他似乎从镜中看到陌生人的眼睛里露出了一瞬间的仇恨。可当他转过身时，却看见对方昂着脖子在笑，那双眼睛嘲讽地看着他。

他匆匆穿上衣服把钱丢给他，自己却是落荒而逃的那一个。

王子发誓再也不要和这个人有任何交集。但是第二夜王子却在另一间酒吧里看到他，穿着一身白色西装。他迎上王子目光，大笑着走来，用拇指蘸上王子杯中的酒在自己额头上画上竖线。王子感到怒气一下直冲脑门，掐住他的脖子把他拖进厕所，把他的头磕在墙上，脱下他的裤子，粗暴地把手指伸进去，触感却一片湿滑。抬头看到陌生人正扭头得意地笑，屁股冲他扭动着，一滴液体从后穴渗出来顺着大腿流了下去。他给自己灌了润滑剂。

妈的。

王子在肮脏的马桶盖上狠狠地操了他。对方不出声地颤抖着，这在一瞬间让他想起他的天鹅在月光下展开翅膀抖动的样子。

第三夜王子换了一间酒吧买醉。可是酒酣之时陌生人又出现了，还是一身白衣，浅褐色的眼睛迎着他的目光走来。王子口渴得厉害。陌生人在他身边坐下。“你到底想干什么？”王子不知为何自己要用这么轻的声音，好像在心虚一般。

陌生人没有说话，低头开始吻王子的脖颈。王子用力想把他推开却被他圈在怀里，王子这才发现对方的力气比自己大得多。王子更猛烈地挣扎，陌生人抬起头来与王子四目相对，王子心跳猛地停住，血液倒流。他的天鹅在看着他。

于是第二夜变成了第三夜，第三夜变成了第四夜。王子撒手放任自己沉沦。他让陌生人住进最好的酒店，房间装饰是星空和湖水，拉开窗帘可以照进月光。他给陌生人买了一衣柜的白色衣服，还有白色围巾。他夜夜钻进这个伪装的湖畔世界，在欲望中忘却一切，而陌生人也越来越像他的天鹅：有一天当陌生人开始用头蹭他的时候王子落下了泪，恍惚间好像一切都没有失去，他还在湖边抱着天鹅露出幸福的傻笑，我的天鹅！我的天鹅！好像喊一声还不够似的迭声喊着，而对方还会用头蹭他的脖颈以作回应。

王子仅剩的一丝微弱的理智在脑后提醒他这是陌生人狡猾的手段，但他不在乎。

只是还有些不一样。比如王子从来不允许陌生人吻他的嘴唇。有一次陌生人情动得过了火吻上他的时候王子脸色骤然变冷把他推开，那一瞬间他又在陌生人的眼睛里看到了那刻骨的仇恨，只是下一秒又消失得无影无踪。他的天鹅又回来了。

是我的天鹅。王子想着。

流言蜚语早就传遍了整个大街小巷。人们传说这个国家未来的统治者成天夜不归宿，传说他得了隐疾，传说他已经疯了：竟然让手下去找一只什么天鹅！而母亲审视的目光越发凌厉，终于有一天母亲对他说，明晚舞会你挑个公主，下个月就结婚。语气一如既往地不容置疑。

当晚他的吻和啃咬落在陌生人身上仿佛暴风骤雨。他折起陌生人的大腿一边落泪一边操他，又在他身下向他敞开身体贪婪地渴求，求他用快感把自己钉死在床上。高潮过后王子依旧无法入睡，在床的一角抱住膝盖蜷成一团坐着默默流泪。陌生人凑近他，眼睛被窗外的月光照得闪闪发亮，那双让他魂牵梦绕的浅褐色眼睛里全是关切和深情。

王子突然哭着抱住他。那一夜他向陌生人说了很多很多从来没对他说过的话，童年的孤寂和冰冷，无孔不入的监视和探听，对母亲的渴望和母亲的疏远。他的噩梦，他的苦闷，他在重重桎梏下快要窒息的绝望。他获得爱情的欣喜，他失去爱人的绝望（“还好我重新找到了你！”王子抽噎着说），还有他明天即将面临的命运。王子断断续续地说着，陌生人安静地听，用手抚摸他的后背，就像天鹅用翅膀抚摸他一样。

王子捧住陌生人的脸，闭上眼睛吻住了他的嘴唇。对方热切地回吻着。

双唇分离之时王子突然觉得一阵轻松，快乐席卷全身，心儿好像要飞起，一切重担都好像不复存在。他躺在床上手脚并用地抱住陌生人，脸上露出傻笑。

“我明天就去拒绝母后。”

“我会找时机和她摊牌。”

“如果她不同意，我就放弃继承权。”

“你等我。”

“我要和我的天鹅在一起。”

王子听到对方发出了一声轻笑。

第二天醒来时床边空无一人，这事从未发生过，王子的心慌慢慢滋生。而当晚上舞会，陌生人从阳台上出现的时候，王子耳边又一次轰隆炸开。

陌生人穿着他们初见时的那一身黑衣，在他面前得意洋洋地勾引着每一个人，从公主到她们的男伴，从侍从到女王。富丽堂皇的宫殿仿佛变成了他们初遇时那个阴暗肮脏的街道，而他如当初那样冲着每一个路过的人扭着屁股，无时无刻不在提醒王子这段时间不过是伪装和幻想。他在嘲笑他，所有人都在嘲笑他。

想吐的感觉又回来了。王子冲出舞厅躲到自己房间大口呕吐，食物没了就呕胃液，胃液没了就呕胆汁，王子恨不得把自己内脏都吐出来。他听到门外传来脚步声，这脚步声他再熟悉不过。他冲到书桌旁边拉开抽屉拿出枪。陌生人走了进来，反手锁上了门。

王子向他举起枪，陌生人笑了。

“你有本事你就开枪。”

这个声音听起来非常陌生。王子这才意识到他从来都没有听到过陌生人说话的声音，自从第一次他把他的嘴捂住之后他就再也没在他面前说过话。

陌生人一步步向他走近，对他手里沉甸甸的黑铁视若无睹。王子举着枪向前跨了一小步，陌生人抓住王子的枪顶住自己下颌。“你开枪啊。”陌生人狞笑着，突然敛起笑容，眼睛里瞬间染上天鹅的深情和哀伤，王子全身颤抖起来。

“你看看，不过就是这么点廉价的东西，妓院里每个人都会。”

恶心的感觉再度翻滚上来。王子用力把枪夺回，转身想逃，陌生人掐住他的脖子把他拽到镜子前。

“好好看看我的样子。”陌生人对着镜子里的二人笑起来，低头吻着王子的脖子。王子拼命躲开。陌生人扯掉王子的领巾丢到一边，强行扒开王子的衬衫，纽扣滚落在地。陌生人舔咬着王子的耳朵，手在王子身上来回抚摸。

“看看这里，这里，还有这里。”陌生人摩挲着王子锁骨上和身上的红痕，“都是我留下的痕迹。你的天鹅在哪里呢？”

不是这样的，不是这样的，那是他的天鹅。王子猛力地挣扎起来。却被陌生人牢牢地箍在怀里，另一手抓住王子手里的枪往王子嘴里捅，王子吃痛地发出“呜呜”的哀鸣。

“怎么了？前几天含着我的时候不还是很满意吗？”陌生人邪笑着把枪拔出来丢到一边。王子的嘴被磕破了，满嘴都是铁锈和血腥的味道。陌生人手伸进王子的裤子直接捅进了后穴。

“啧，被我操了这么多次，还是那么紧。不愧是王家的屁股，简直比妓院里最红的婊子还要诱人。”陌生人的手指粗暴地碾磨着王子的前列腺。王子泪眼模糊地看着镜子里的陌生人，从前用温情伪装成他的幻想，而现在将一切面具都剥离干净——而他从来都不知道他真实的名字。

“真他妈的湿，都流水了。”陌生人低头舔着他的颈窝，用那双浅褐色眼睛看着镜子里二人的倒影。“你的屁股正在把我的手指往里吸——你的天鹅知不知道你现在的样子？你好好看看你自己。”

王子转过头去，却被黑衣人强行掐住下巴扭了回来。

“你的天鹅知不知道你已经变成了一个婊子？知不知道你早就变成了万人骑的下贱货？在遇到我之前就是。”

不是这样的，是他实在受不了了，是小报既然都在污蔑他那他不如从了这份污名，是他的天鹅不见了！

“脏成那样还一副高人一等的样子，真是恶心。”

不是这样的，是他连自己都放弃了！

“你的天鹅一定是恶心你才抛弃了你。”

不是这样的，他的天鹅没有抛弃他！他把他找到了！

“说到底天鹅不过是你可怜的幻想罢了。”

不是这样的，他的天鹅是真实的，他的天鹅爱他！

“你不配有人爱你。”

不，不……

王子的眼前一片血红。天鹅在镜中用熟悉的眼睛看着他，向他展开黑色的翅膀，眼神冰冷地向他宣读着判词：你不配，你不配，你不配。他什么也听不见了，什么也感觉不到了，羞耻也好，抗拒也好，愤怒也好，他的意识仿佛抽离出去，浮在半空冷漠地看着陌生人扒下他的裤子熟练地捅进去，而自己的身体甚至在机械地迎合。

你不配。

陌生人在他体内嘶吼着迎来高潮，把他像破抹布一样丢在地上，对着镜子整理了下衣服。王子下意识地拉住他的腿。陌生人笑了，蹲下来居高临下地看着地上的王子，手指蘸着他的体液在额头上画下竖线，就像他们第一次王子在他额头上用烟灰画的那样。然后他用手轻轻抚摸王子的脸，拨开他额前湿淋淋的散发。

“我恨你，恨不得你去死。”

陌生人说完便大步离开了房间。

这两句话在王子的脑海中发出刺耳的回音，王子捂住耳朵也无济于事。他绝望的目光投向镜子，洁白的天鹅在里面望着他。王子向他的天鹅伸出手去，天鹅却一脸冷漠嫌恶地躲开了，对他说，我恨你，我恨你，我恨你。脑海中的声音越来越响。他发疯一样地扑向他的天鹅，镜面阻挡了他，他过不去。他用拳头砸向了镜子，哗啦一声，镜子碎成一片一片，他的天鹅不见了，却映出千千万万张陌生人的脸向他大笑，你的天鹅不要你了，他是幻想，你不配，不会有人爱你。笑声尖锐地钻进他的大脑让他无法忍受，他发狠地砸向那些狞笑的脸，一下，一下，直到镜子变得粉碎，陌生人的脸消失了，但笑声还在大脑中回荡。

仆人们冲进来，惊慌失措地看着他们的王子几乎赤身裸体地站在一堆碎玻璃中间，满手是血。

事后有名仆人作证的时候说，王子瞪着她的眼睛像被魔鬼附身一样血红。

“出去。”

仆人们吓得退了出去。王子安静下来。

他这辈子从未这么安静过。

他穿上衣服，捡起枪，走进了舞会大厅。


End file.
